lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber H. Anarchy
Attacks *??? - ??? Damage Super Attacks *??? - ??? Damage About Her in World of Lawl She is the Daughter of George and Dawn Anarchy who came from Twinleaf Town to not only clear the Anarchy Name for George, but to forfill also Dawn's Dream of being a Pokemon Champion like Dawn used to be. She also currently dating Teen Edd(Who was nice enough to give him 2 Pokemons as a Gift). She also kept having nightmare about her past. When She was 5 Year old, She saw someone murdered George and Dawn during their sleep. Since then all She got was Kalura Yeager who was her caretaker and her 2 Pokemon She was given as a baby. When George and Dawn was revivied(Along with AJ and Stocking Anarchy II), She was returned to them but still had the nightmare since then. She and her family was also moved to Twinleaf Town when George was injured in his own home. When She came back to Hectare City as a Teen, She was one of the many people who was effected with Drawkill Nightmare Dust, Where her dream keep getting worst. She was saved from her nightmare by her Great-Grandpa: Steven Star, Alone with Leone and Blue Blaze, Who turn out to be Kevin Aero and shoot a needle at Amber neck, Making her a Target of the Blackheart. She only got 7 Years to make her Mother Dream come true of being a Pokemon Champion before She leave Hectare City on Steven Jr. 17th Birthday. She agreed to start off by looking for 4 more Pokemon to help her on her quest. It is possible cause of her battle with Mothman and Ghost, She have a deep hate of Ghost-Type Pokemon. Story Appear in Main Story *Pokemon Saga Side Story *??? What If Story *??? (Role Here) Friends and Enemies Family Member *George L. Anarchy (Father) *Dawn (Mother) *Thomas Francis (Grandpa) *Rosa Anarchy (Grandma) *Johanna (Other Grandma) *Stocking Anarchy II (Aunt) *Steven Star (Great-Grandpa) *Stocking Anarchy (Great-Grandma) *Jack Star (Cousin) *Midas Blazefire (Newphew) *Teen Edd (Deceased Husband) (She no longer remember him after a Coma) *Eren Jr. Yeager (Husband) *Edd Jr/Justin E. Anarchy (Her and Edd's Son) *??? (Her and Eren Jr. Unborn Son/Daughter) Friends *Kalura Yeager (Her Caretaker around some time.) *Leone *Teen Ed *Bloo *Otto *Zia Simpson *Robo Knight *Abby Vesa *Brock *Misty *May *Lt. Surge *Janine *Sabrina Blazefire *Blaine *Blue *Will *Koga *Bruno *Karen *Jonas Sakura Enemies *Prince Vekar *Kevin Aero *All Kind of Titans (Except Kalura Yeager) Pokemon Houndoom.png|Houndoom (A Gift from George L. Anarchy when She was born)|link=Houndoom Wigglytuff.png|Wigglytuff (A Gift from Dawn when She was born)|link=Wigglytuff Hariyama.png|Hariyama|link=Hariyama Blaziken.png|Blaziken|link=Blaziken Glaceon.png|Glaceon|link=Glaceon Pangoro.png|Pangoro|link=Pangoro Amber Anarchy Pokemon Card.png|Her Card Tempory Pokemon (Pokemon She used to have or borrowed) Jolteon.png|Edd's Jolteon (Used to battle against Misty's Water Pokemons)|link=Teen Edd Magnemite.png|Edd's Magnemite (Used to battle against Misty's Water Pokemons)|link=Teen Edd Houndour.png|Houndour (Amber First Pokemon before it evolved into a Houndoom) Igglybuff.png|Igglypuff (Amber First Pokemon before it evolved into a Jigglypuff) Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff (Used to be a Igglybuff when She was a baby. It later evolved into a Wigglytuff) Combusken.png|Combusken (It later evolved into a Blaziken) Badge She collected Boulder Badge.png|Boulder Badge Cascade Badge.png|Cascade Badge Thunder Badge.png|Thunder Badge Rainbow Badge.png|Rainbow Badge Soul Badge.png|Soul Badge Marsh Badge.png|Marsh Badge Volcano Badge.png|Volcano Badge Earth Badge.png|Earth Badge Pokemon Trophy.jpg|The Pokemon Championship Trophy Category:Characters Category:Side Character Category:Main Character Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Human Category:Living Characters Category:Scared to lose his/her love ones